1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding apparatus and method of generating a plurality of partial information blocks used to distribute confidential information and store individual distributed information pieces, and more particularly, to an encoding apparatus and method capable of reducing the amount of arithmetic operations and the amount of each partial information block when confidential information is divided into partial information blocks and the individual information blocks are managed so that the confidential information can be stored safely and flexibly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 9-50236 and 2003-348065.